parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Robinladdin
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin/Prince Ali - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Princess Jasmine - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Genie - Winnie the Pooh *Abu - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Rajah - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Sultan - Winston (Oliver & Company) *Jafar - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *lago - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Gazeem The Thief - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Razoul - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Razoul's Guards - Shan-Yu's Bodyguards (Mulan) *The Peddler as himself *The Lamp as itself *Laides Laughing at Aladdin as Herself *Three Balcony Harem Grils - Wendy (Peter Pan), Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) and Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Fat Ugly Lady as herself *Two Hungry Chilldren - Cody and Penny (The Rescuers Movie Series) *Prince Achmed - Clayton (Tarzan) *Two Men Watching - Pacha and Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Omar; Melon Seller - The Grand duke (Cinderella) *Pot seller as himself *Nut seller as himself *Necklace seller as himself *Fish seller as himself *Fire Eater as Himself *Boy Wanting an a Apple - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Old Man Jafar - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *The Magic Carpet - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cave of Wonders as himself *Dog Genie - Pooka (Anastasia) *Rabbit Genie - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sheep Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Old Man Genie - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Camel Abu - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) *Turtle Abu - Franklin the Turtle *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Jewel (Rio) *Car Abu - Bertie the Bus (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age) *Little Boy Genie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh (2011)) *Goat Genie - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Leopard Genie - Diego (Ice Age) *Harem Genie - Tria (The Land Before Time) *Genie as TV Host Harry - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Genie as TV Host June - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *60 Elephant as themselves *Teacher Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Gigantic Genie - Bear (Balto) *Submarine Genie as Himself *Cub Rajah - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Toy Abu - Baby Molly (Toy Story) *Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Cheerleader Genies - Misty, May, Dawn, & Iris (Pokemon) *Genie Jafar - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *One of Flamingos as himself *The Snake Staff as himself *The Palace as himself Scene *Christopher Robinladdin Part 1 - Arabian Nighy\A Dark of Night *Christopher Robinladdin Part 2 - Christopher Robin on The Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Christopher Robinladdin Part 3 - Christopher Robin Fight With Clayton\One Jump Ahead Reprise *Christopher Robinladdin Part 4 - Princess Jenny's Dream *Christopher Robinladdin Part 5 - Governor Ratcliffe and Winston's Conversation\Jenny Runs Away *Christopher Robinladdin Part 6 - Trouble at The Marketplace\Governor Ratcliffe's Evil Plan *Christopher Robinladdin Part 7 - Christopher Robin Arrested *Christopher Robinladdin Part 8 - Jenny Conversation Governor Ratcliffe *Christopher Robinladdin Part 9 - Christopher Robin Scapes With Dallben *Christopher Robinladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Christopher Robinladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Christopher Robinladdin Part 12 - The All Power Winnie The Pooh (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Christopher Robinladdin Part 13 - The All Power Winnie The Pooh (Part 2) *Christopher Robinladdin Part 14 - Winston Upbraids Governor Ratcliffe *Christopher Robinladdin Part 15 - Christopher Robin's First Wishes *Christopher Robinladdin Part 16 - Governor Ratcliffe Makes His Move\Prince Christopher Robin *Christopher Robinladdin Part 17 - Winston Rides On Rainbow Dash *Christopher Robinladdin Part 18 - Christopher Robin Argues With Winnie The Pooh\Christopher Robin Goes To Jenny *Christopher Robinladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Christopher Robinladdin Part 20 - Christopher Robin Almost Spills The Beans\Christopher Robin and Jenny's Kiss *Christopher Robinladdin Part 21 - Christopher Robin Gets Ambushed/Winnie The Pooh Saves Christopher Robin's Life *Christopher Robinladdin Part 22 - Governor Ratcliffe Gets Exposed *Christopher Robinladdin Part 23 - Christopher Robinladdin's Depression/Petrie Steals Lamp *Christopher Robinladdin Part 24 - Winston's Annucement/Winnie the Pooh's New Master is Governor Ratcliffe *Christopher Robinladdin Part 25 - Governor Ratcliffe's Dark Wishes *Christopher Robinladdin Part 26 - "Prince Christopher Robin (Reprise)" *Christopher Robinladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Christopher Robinladdin Part 28 - Christopher Robinladdin vs. Governor Ratcliffe (Part 1) *Christopher Robinladdin Part 29 - Christopher Robinladdin vs. Governor Ratcliffe (Part 2) *Christopher Robinladdin Part 30 - Christopher Robinladdin vs. Governor Ratcliffe (Part 3) *Christopher Robinladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Christopher Robinladdin Part 32 - End Credits Voice *Scott Weinger and Brad Kane as Christopher Robin *Robin Willams as Winnie The Pooh and The Peddler *Linda Larkin and Lea Salonga as Jenny Foxworth *Johathan Freeman as Governor Ratcliffe *Gilbert Gottfried as Petrie *Douglas Seale as Winston * Frank Welker as Ranjan and The Cave of Wonders *Jim Cummings as Shan-Yu and Sykes *Corey Burton as Clayton Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs